Vivid
Vivid is an upper class wrangler living in Haven. Biography Vivid matches the description of the extinct aetherian species, save for her missing tail, a birth defect that could hinder her possible ability to fly. She uses her super sharp sense of smell and acute hearing and her size to aid tracker class wranglers with finding and hunting down wranglers along with the warrior class wranglers, especially since she dwarfs over several species of wildblood known. Personality retcon Strengths *Super sharp hearing - with her eyes being as bad as they are, her sense of hearing became her best tool for tracking wildbloods or just hearing anything that not even haven-based sharp-eared creatures would be able hear. *Her size alone allows her to take on even high level threats since she dwarfs over even yeneths. *Sense of smell - Possibly even more acute than her hearing. Faults *Her bad eyes make it difficult for her to be completely aware of her surroundings. *Lacking a tail makes balance a challenge. Fears *Being alone. *complete silence. Skill Super Hearing Her hearing was fine-tuned due to her eyes being bad, and after some training from an old bat, she learns echo-location and becomes even more efficient at her wrangler job. History She was part of a clutch of eggs that spilled out of a corpse of a strange creature. Naaruh helped hatch the eggs, took them to Haven and raised them loosely, refusing to form any parental attachment to any of them for unknown reasons. Kraven strongly desired to turn all of them into wranglers, but Naaruh disagreed by sending all but one back to Vildmark, keeping Vildmark in Haven because he was worried about her bad eyes and tail issue. Vivid was homeschooled by several teachers, along with Trey and other child wildborns who would go on to become wranglers. While Vivid was given the Hunter Class, RETCON. An Apex Operation Kraven initially called on Vivid to aid with a particular assignment, but thanks to Naaruh's meddling, Trey was called in to assist as well, Trey going on ahead to the designated 'hot spot' and waiting for Vivid's arrival. Vivid arrives a few days later, checks into her room, and helps Trey with his searching. Kraven has to literally throw rank just to prevent Naaruh from checking on her every single day. Relations Lucid, Vigor, Gleam, Silver, and Twinkle She misses them, only gets to see them every month or so. Naaruh She doesn't view him as a father figure, but he's definitely a big figure in her life as he raised, fed and taught her everything she knows. Since she's now a young adult, things have changed between the two. Kraven IV Kind of like an uncle, the cool uncle who lets her do cool things. Trey The one wrangler she's allowed to work with, and the closest thing she has to a friend. He and his roommate are often encouraging her to try new things, and several of those have made her who she is today. Token A big hotshot wrangler who for some reason doesn't even want to be in the same room as her. She's convinced he hates her, but doesn't make a big deal out of it. She's clueless. Cetiri A medic wrangler she also works with, they're okay. Melody She actually gets along with Melody a lot better than most people would think. Appearances An Apex Operation Helps Trey track down a wildblood. Notes *She wears glasses, but they don't really do much for her. *She actually can fly, despite her pudgy appearance. Aetherians are weird like that. Gallery gallery goes here bruh Category:Haven Resident Category:Domestication Project Category:Upper Class Category:Wrangler Category:Wildborn Category:Aetherian